vous avez dis sauvetage?
by Lisen-chan
Summary: j'en connait un qui n'en est pas si sûr... YAOI! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer : toujours rien moi, Oda ne veux pas me les donner. je crois qu'il a peur de ce que j'en fais ^^**

bon, cette fois je m'attaque à Law et Kidd, je connais assez peu ces persos, alors ils risquent d'être OCC, mais bon... à vous de juger :D

pour l'instant, je n'ai que le début, la suite j'y travaille encore... peut être un lemon peut être pas...

* * *

Je ne sais pas où je suis… je viens de réveiller dans un endroit complètement noir, MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

Je ne peux pas bouger, je me débats pourtant comme un diable. Je sens un mouvement, le mouvement des vagues… Bon, je suis sur un bateau, je sais déjà ça.

Ce noir n'est pas normal, il est trop dense, aucune lumière même infime ne le transperce… Mais attends… Mes yeux ! Mes yeux sont fermés !

OUVRES ! Vous aller vous ouvrir saletés de paupières ?!

Enfin ! Je regarde ce que je peux, ma tête, en fait tout mon corps, refuse de bouger. De ce que je peux voir je me trouve dans une cabine bizarre, remplie de machines silencieuses et d'instruments… peut-être une infirmerie.

J'essaye de parler mais rien ne sort, ça comme doucement à me gonfler cette histoire !

Je me débats, je hurle, en silence pendant ce qui me semble être des heures… enfin, un son ! Bon, plutôt un croassement mais c'est qu'un début !

Peut à peu ma voix se fait plus forte, je m'en sers.

« HE ! Y A QUELQU'UN SUR CE PUTAIN DE BATEAU ?! »

Sur la porte de la cabine, il y a un hublot, je suis sûr d'avoir vu une ombre passer devant, je hurle plus fort, injuriant, maudissant, le malheureux équipage qui avait eu le malheur de tenter de me capturer !

Ma tête commence à bouger, pas le reste de mon corps, mais je peux enfin le voir.

Je suis apparemment recouvert de bandages du cou au bas du torse, les pansements se perdant dans un futal qui n'est pas à moi. Jamais je n'aurais porté cette horreur de pantalon blanc. Mais bizarrement je ne suis pas entravé… pourquoi je peux pas bouger alors ?!

J'essaye d'utiliser mon pouvoir, rien ne se passe. Le contraire aurait été trop beau !

Va vraiment falloir que quelqu'un ce pointe et fissa avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment pour de bon !

* * *

« Capitaine »

Une silhouette, assise dans une cabine, une forme s'en approche. La silhouette lève les yeux vers lui.

« Qui y a-t-il, Bepo ? »

« Pardon, excusez-moi capitaine, mais notre « invité » se réveille. »

La silhouette se mis a sourire puis se leva, attrapant d'une main son bonnet noir et blanc, l'enfilant jusqu'aux sourcils.

« Bien. Allons saluer notre hôte. »

Trafalgar Law sorti de sa cabine, accompagné par son second, l'ours Bepo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**deuxième chapitre, ça avance doucement ^^**_

_**disclamer : toujours rien à moi, dommage...  
**_

* * *

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je tourne la tête pour voir entrer la dernière personne au monde que j'aurais voulu voir, Trafalgar Law…

Il s'approche de ma couche et s'assoie sur une chaise, près de ma tête. Se penchant en avant, il pose son menton sur ses mains croisées, coudes sur les genoux.

« Oi ! Tu fous quoi là ? »

« Je m'assois. »

Je lui lance un regard noir. Ça commence bien, il commence déjà à me gonfler !

« On est pas là pour prendre le thé ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! »

Il me répond pas, ça me gonfle !

« Enflure… dis-moi CE QU'EST QUE CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL ?! »

Et maintenant il sourit ! Ce type est sadique, je m'en doutais mais maintenant c'est sûr ! Ce taré… qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

« Je t'ai repêché, tu t'en souviens probablement pas. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre, je dois avoir l'air d'un con.

« Quoi ? Repêcher comment ? »

« Avec mon submersible, sans faire exprès évidemment… »

« Trafalgar Law… » Ma voix ressemble au grognement d'un loup « …si j'arrive à te choper, je te jure que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! »

« Oh… vraiment ?… »

Ses lèvres affichent un sourire avenant tandis que ses yeux sont ceux d'un meurtrier. Ce type est complètement barré !

Il se lève et avant que je puisse en placer une, il m'enfonce une aiguille dans le bras. La vache, ça fais mal !

« Témé ! Tu me fais quoi ? »

Je n'entends pas s'il me répond, tout redeviens noir. Je ne vois que son sourire, juste son sourire dans un océan de noir et j'ai à ce moment là un très mauvais pressentiment…

Combien de temps je suis resté dans les vapes ? Aucune idée. Comme la première fois mes yeux mettent une plombe à bien vouloir m'obéir et s'ouvrir. Ça me saoul, j'ai pas pour habitude que les choses me résistent. Si ça me gonfle, je détruis. Et là, c'est la tronche de ce taré de chirurgien que j'ai envie d'écraser !

J'essaye de patienter jusqu'à ce que je puisse bouger autre chose que les yeux, c'est long, ça me prend la tête ! Je le hais !

Je peux bouger la tête suffisamment pour la tourner à droite et à gauche et là je me fige… depuis quand il est là, ce con ? Pourquoi je m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ?

On se regarde en chien de fusil. Son sourire j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer !

« On a repêchés quelques uns de tes camarades… Eustass Kidd… »

« …Combien ? »

« Une trentaine environ, plus ou moins amochés… »

De nouveau le silence, je refuse de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Pas à lui.

« On a trouvé Killer aussi… »

Silence…

Il me sourit une dernière fois puis se lève et s'en va, sans un mot de plus. L'enfoiré !


	3. Chapter 3

Je sursaute. Je me suis endormi, sans m'en rendre compte. Ça me fous les boules ! Je tourne la tête, le taré n'est pas là. C'est déjà ça.

Je me démène pour essayer de bouger n'importe quoi, un doigt, un orteil… que dalle ! Ça me gonfle, ça me fout les glandes ! Je vais exploser dans pas longtemps, je le sens !

D'ailleurs, je braille, je hurle, j'insulte à tous va, ça fait un peu de bien, mais ça m'avance pas.

J'ai faim. Je réclame et j'attends.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, l'odeur du repas envahie la pièce. Je tourne la tête et grimace en voyant qui m'apporte mon diner.

« Ça t'amuse, c'est ça… ton sourire, je te le ferai ravalé crois moi ! »

Il sourit de plus belle. Je vais le bouffer !

Il pose le plateau et s'assoie dans la même pose que la dernière fois. J'ai faim, mais pas question de lui demander de me filer à bouffer, quoi que si je peux choper un de ses doigts…

« Soit patient. »

Je lui jette un regard noir. De quoi il veut parler ? De la bouffe et de ce que je fais là ?

« C'est trop chaud. »

Ok, il parle de la bouffe.

Silence.

Je ne le lâche pas des yeux, insistant par mon regard…

« Killer… »

Silence.

Putain, heureusement que je ne peux pas bouger, je l'aurai secoué un bon coup pour lui faire cracher le morceau à ce salopard de mes deux !

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai opéré cet après-midi, il va s'en sortir. »

« Rien à foutre ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger, enflure ! »

Silence.

« Parce que je ne le veux pas. »

C'est quoi son tripe à ce mec ? Rendre les gens marteau ?

Il me pose le plateau sur le ventre et je grimace. Pourquoi j'ai mal là ?

« Tu m'as fais quoi ? »

Il affiche sur son visage un air… innocent ? C'est ça, continue de te payer ma tête, ça se paiera plus tard.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Putain ! Il m'énerve à ne pas répondre aux questions ! J'ouvre la bouche pour lui balancer une réplique et il en profite pour me mettre une cuillère dans la bouche.

J'avale, bien obligé ! C'est pas mauvais.

Il me présente une autre cuillérée, j'hésite… il attend. Et puis merde, j'ai faim et je ne peux pas bouger, je n'ai pas dix solutions devant moi. J'ouvre la bouche.

Il me nourri comme un gosse ! Je lui ferai payer !

Il remballe le plateau et se lève.

Avant de sortir il se retourne vers moi.

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis, Eustass, tu assortis ton teint à tes cheveux. »

JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE !


	4. Chapter 4

**coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ^^**

**dsiclamer : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes supplications auprès d'Oda-sama  
**

_en réponse à mes gentilles revieweuses : merci beaucoup! si ça vous à fais rire, que vous avez aimé, vous faite de moi une fanficeuse heureuse ^^  
_

_mes chapitres sont courts, c'est fait pour vous tenir en haleine, lol  
_

_vive Law sadique, c'est comme qu'on l'aime hein? et un Kidd à sa merci, c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir :D  
_

* * *

Trou noir, j'étouffe, j'ai l'impression de me noyer. Je me réveil en sursaut, c'était quoi ça, un cauchemar ? J'ai un drôle de goût dans la bouche, cette enflure a du droguer ma nourriture. Si j'arrive à le chopper, je… je… je vais le faire souffrir ! Je sais pas comment mais il va morfler !

La porte s'ouvre, il entre, souriant comme toujours. Il me gonfle ! Il s'assoit, il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. J'en ai marre de son petit jeu, s'il a des choses à dire, qu'il le fasse merde !

Je regarde le plafond, me concentrant pour essayer de faire bouger un doigt.

« Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne pourras rien bouger tans que je ne l'aurai pas décidé. »

Je l'ignore, je continue.

« Eustass Kidd… je crois bien que tu es mon pire patient depuis longtemps… »

« Rien à foutre ! »

Merde ! C'est sorti tout seul. Rentre pas dans son jeu ! Même sans le voir, je sais qu'il sourit de plus belle.

« Dis-moi la dernière chose dont tu te souvienne »

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme, la tête vide. Je me concentre mais rien ne me viens. C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Je cherche je réfléchis… quelques bribes, des flashes m'arrivent.

« Je suis sur mon bateau, sur le pont… » Ma voix me semble bizarre…. « On arrive en vu de l'île, les hommes sont joyeux… »

Silence

« …et ?... »

« Le froid, le noir… rien d'autre. »

Silence

Je tourne la tête vers lui, le regarde. Il est dans la même position que les autres fois. Son sourire a presque disparu.

« On a refais surface pour s'approvisionner et en remontant on a croisé un grand nombre de débris, et des corps aussi… »

Son regard quitte le mien pour se perdre quelque part entre le mur derrière moi et ses souvenirs.

« Une fois émergé, on t'a trouvé sur le pont du submersible. Tu devais être juste au dessus de nous quand on remontait. »

Ok je comprends mieux le « sans faire exprès » de la dernière fois. J'essaye de faire coller ce qu'il me dit avec je que je me souviens.

« Tu était pratiquement coupé en deux, de la hanche gauche à l'épaule droite. Et il te manquait un bras… »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Moi ! Coupé en deux ! Et je ne m'en souviendrais pas ? Attends, attends… il a dis qu'il me manquait un bras ? Je baisse les yeux, je vois mes deux bras.

« Enfoiré de menteur de mes deux… »

« Je n'ai pas dis que tu l'avais perdu… »

« Quoi ? »

Il se redresse, croise les jambes.

« On a vu ton navire, au fond le mer… coupé en deux. Proprement… »

« Mon bateau ? En deux ? Tu me prends pour un con, Trafalgar ? »

Ses yeux se posent sur moi. Son sourire a disparu. Cette fois c'est du sérieux.

« Je pense que vous avez croisé le route de Mihawke… »

Silence, je ne sais pas quoi répondre… on a croisé la route d'œil de faucon ? Ça expliquerai bien des choses…

« En remontant, mes hommes ont trouvés ton bras. Je t'ai opéré, ça a duré… longtemps. »

Je grogne, ça suffit amplement comme réponse !

« Tes hommes aussi, je les ai soignés… »

Je ne réponds rien, j'ai la tête pleine et vide à la fois. Il me saoule, ça c'est clair !

Il se lève, et s'approche de la porte. Il s'arrête la main sur la poignée.

« Tout ça ne sera pas gratuit, Eustass Kidd… »

« Salopard ! »

La porte claque, je suis de nouveau seul avec mes envies de meurtres…

* * *

_bon, c'est bientôt la fin. il y aura encore un, peut-être deux chapitres._


	5. Chapter 5

**disclamer : rien à moi, comme d'habitude ^^**_  
_

_ben voilà, on arrive à la fin ^^ plus qu'un chapitre._

* * *

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis coincé là. J'ai de nouveau l'usage d'un bras, pas l'autre, celui que l'autre barjo dis avoir recousu

L'ours m'a apporté trois fois des repas. Ça ne m'étonne pas de trouvé ce genre de « chose » parmi l'équipage de ce chirurgien fou. A capitaine taré, équipage taré. La première fois, je n'ai pas touché au plateau, me souvenant trop bien que Law l'avait drogué. Je n'ai pas envie de replonger dans ces ténèbres sans fin.

La deuxième fois, j'ai mangé, j'avais la dalle. Cet ours me tape autant sur le système que son capitaine ! C'est quoi son problème à s'excuser sur tout et rien ! Surtout sur rien !

Je crois qu'ils sont tous de mèches ! Ils cherchent à me rendre fou, aussi fou que leur capitaine !

Au fait, pourquoi il revient pas ? Il en déjà marre de me faire tourner en bourrique ?

J'essaye de me servir de mon fruit du démon, ça ne marche pas et ça me gonfle ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas !

Le temps s'écoule lentement, je m'ennuie ferme ! J'ai même plus envie de leur crier des injures.

La poignée tourne, la porte s'ouvre, je ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas faim.

La chaise grince, je tourne la tête, Trafalgar est assis là.

Je soupire bruyamment et regarde de nouveau le plafond.

« J'ai pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu là, Law… »

« Bien... et si on changeait de jeu, alors ? »

Silence, je ne le regarde toujours pas. J'ai envie d'être seul. Je me sens… humilié ! J'ai été battu sans même avoir pu combattre, moi Eustass « captain » Kidd ! Je n'ai pas envie que ce tordu vienne remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

La chaise grince, Law s'est levé, il va surement partir.

« PUTAIN ! TU FAIS QUOI ? »

Il n'était pas sorti ! Ce con vient de s'assoir…sur moi ! Il est à califourchon sur moi ! Il a bloqué ma main libre avec la sienne et je ne peux pas bouger le reste…

« Dégage de là… et vite ! »

Il rigole doucement, je vais le buter !

« Kidd… »

Son regard… est vraiment bizarre. Je le sens pas du tout ce coup là, mais vraiment pas.

Il se penche vers moi !

« ARRÊTE LAW ! »

Il ne m'écoute pas, et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes ! J'y crois pas ! Ce mec tiens tellement à mourir ? Il s'attend à quoi ? Que je fasse pareil ? Et puis quoi encore…

Le baiser prend fin. Je suis comme tétanisé. Il sort de la pièce, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je reviendrai, Kidd… »

Un frisson me cours le long du dos. Je suis mal là.

...

Depuis que ce taré de médecin m'a embrassé, je sursaut à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre. Je commence à connaitre le gus, et s'il a dis qu'il reviendrai, il le fera.

Du coup, ce baiser me trotte dans la tête, et ça me gonfle. Ça ne m'a pas fais le même effet qu'avec une femme mais je ne peux pas dire que c'était désagréable…

Putain ! Tu pense à quoi Kidd ?! Ressaisit toi bon sang !… et puis merde !

Je vais arrêter d'y penser ça sera mieux. Mais quand j'arrête de penser à ça, je pense à ce qui est arrivé et c'est pire ! Mihawke… enfoiré ! Tout se paye, tu verras !

Je sombre peu à peu dans une douce torpeur… c'est bizarre, je ne me sentais pourtant pas fatigué… cet enfoiré à encore du mettre quelque chose dans les plats ou dans l'eau. Il me saoule, vraiment !


	6. Chapter 6

_voilà c'est la fin, un peu triste de finir cette histoire mais il le faut ^^_

_merci a vous d'avoir lue, j'espère que la fin vous satisfera :D  
_

* * *

Je suis groggy, mais j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je tourne la tête au ralenti. C'est lui.

Il ne s'assoit pas, il reste debout à coté de mon lit.

« Kidd ?... »

« Quoi ? »

Ma voix se traine, un seul mot semble mettre une minute à sortir.

« Tu est conscient,... c'est bien… »

Conscient pour faire quoi ?

Il monte sur le lit, s'assoie à califourchon sur moi. Son sourire, ses yeux… pourquoi je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs ? Pourquoi je ne dis rien ?

Son visage s'approche, ses lèvres chaudes se posent sur les miennes. Il a fermés les yeux. Je fais de même. Je me laisse porter par cette douceur. C'est agréable, je ne connaissais pas…

Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, quémandant l'entrée. Je le laisse faire. Nos langues se touchent, se caressent, on dirait qu'elles dansent. Ça change tellement de ce que j'ai l'habitude…

Le baiser dure longtemps, on se sépare à bout de souffle.

« Tu rougis, Kidd… »

« Et alors ! Toi aussi ! »

Son sourire se fait plus grand.

Il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres, je lui rends son baiser, et alors ! Il a bien dis que ces soins ne seraient pas gratuit… apparemment il veut un paiement en nature. Moi ça me va, ça me coutera moins cher.

Ses mains parcourent mon corps, sous les bandages ma peau frisonne. Soudain, un élancement dans le bras. Je lance un regard noir à Law.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« Avec ça tu vas pouvoir bouger un peu… »

je me sens de moins en moins groggy, l'effet de son sédatif s'estompe.

Cette fois c'est moi qui souris, je tends mon bras pour l'attraper par le cou, l'embrassant voracement. Mon bras sectionné ne répond pas, mes cotes me font souffrir mais je m'en fous. J'embrasse Law à pleine bouche et il me le rend bien.

Je tire son t-shirt vers le haut mais d'une main je ne vais pas loin. Il se redresse et avec un regard langoureux il l'enlève, dévoilant son torse finement musclé.

Il est bien plus fin que moi, mais celui que je prenais pour un gringalet se révèle être finement musclé, terriblement bien foutu même.

Ma main caresse ses abdominaux, remonte sur les pectoraux, m'attardant sur ses mamelons alors que j'entends Law gémir sous cette caresse.

Cette fois c'est moi qui souris jusqu'aux oreilles ! Law est entre mes mains, à ma merci, et j'adore ça !

Il se penche, m'embrasse. Une exclamation de surprise mêlée de plaisir meure dans notre baiser. Il vient de glisser ses doigts dans le pantalon immonde que je porte, glissant ses longs doigts fins autour de mon sexe. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je bandais !

Il attrape ma main, l'emmenant sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon, me demandant ainsi la même chose.

Ok, si tu veux jouer à ça, ma fois, jouons, mon cher Trafalgar Law…

Je défais d'une main ceinture, bouton et fermeture éclair, glissant enfin mes doigts dedans.

Je le caresse comme il me caresse, écoutant attentivement ses gémissements.

Je me mords les lèvres, pas question que je lui donne la satisfaction de m'entendre !

Soudain, tout s'arrête, je grogne. Je m'en veux d'avoir grogner dans la foulée.

Law se lève, il va ne quand même pas me planter là, avec la gaule ?

Il sourit en me regardant dans les yeux, il finit de se déshabiller devant moi, lentement…

« Enfoiré ! Dépêches-toi ! »

Il se marre, apparemment ce sera sa réponse, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Il se remet à califourchon sur moi et attrape ma main, il se met à lécher mes doigts. Je ne comprends pas.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Il retire mes doigts de sa bouche et guidant ma main, il la place devant…

« T'as compris… Kidd ? »

Ok là, je rougis ! Ce type est… direct, quand ça l'arrange !

Je le pénètre d'un doigt sans douceur, je sais ne pas faire ça. Il grimace, je jubile, je la tiens ma revanche, mon salaud !

Il s'allonge sur moi, la tête dans le creux de mon cou, je l'entends gémir, ça me tend un peu plus.

Je mets un deuxième doigt, les doigts du chirurgien se crispent sur mes épaules. Ça a l'air de lui plaire.

Je continue mes petits vas et viens avec mes doigts mais je m'ennuie, je retire le tout d'un coup. J'entends Law grogner, mécontent que je m'arrête.

« Si t'en veux plus, va falloir te démerder tout seul…Law »

« Ok ! C'est de bonne guerre. »

Il prend mon sexe dans ses mains et se soulevant il le présente devant son intimité détendue par mes soins.

Je respire à peine, j'attends. Enfin, il descend ses hanches et je me sens le pénétrer. C'est bon, ça m'arrache malgré moi un gémissement. Law aussi gémi, bien plus fort que moi. Je suis entièrement en lui maintenant, il pose ses mains à plats sur mon torse, il halète.

Bon sang j'aurais voulu pouvoir le coucher sous moi et le marteler à coup de rein ! Mais avec un bras qui ne bouge pas et un ventre fraichement rafistolé je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose. Law devra se débrouiller.

D'ailleurs il commence à bouger, et s'est bon ! Il se soulève et redescend sur mon sexe, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Je crois que je gémis aussi, mais là je m'en fous ! Apparemment Law aussi s'en paye une bonne tranche.

Je regarde ses joues rouges, ses yeux fermés, j'entends ses gémissements tandis qu'il s'empale sur moi. Il est bandant à regarder, ce chirurgien complément fêlé.

J'attrape ses fesses de ma main libres, l'incitant à aller plus vite, je vais bientôt venir… un truc chaud me coule dessus, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser car je jouis, Law se contractant violemment autour de moi.

Il se laisse tomber sur moi, sa tête repose dans le creux de mon cou, j'ai mon bras libre autour de sa taille. Je suis bien. Nos respirations chaotiques se calment, les battements désordonnés de mon cœur s'apaise. Je sens le sien ralentir aussi.

Une douleur fulgurante dans le bras, je regarde l'aiguille que Law viens de m'enfoncer. Enfoiré !

« Bonne nuit Kidd »

Je sombre, je peux rien dire, l'enfoiré et ses drogues, il me gonflera jusqu'au bout !

...

Je me réveil à terre, dans un hôpital qui soigne les pirates sans avertir la marine. Mes hommes, ceux qui ont survécu, sont là.

Law nous a débarqué et s'en est allé.

Ce salopard, si je le recroise sur GrandLine, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !


End file.
